Mise au point
by Rambaldie
Summary: Après une mission difficile pour Deeks, une dispute éclate entre les deux partenaires. Simple problème de communication ou bien plus …
1. Chapter 1

**Le mercredi s'est Densi !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire si ! _

**Résumé **_: Après une mission difficile pour Deeks, une dispute éclate entre les deux partenaires. Simple problème de communication ou bien plus … Bonne lecture_

**Note de l'auteur **_: Cette petite fic est hors saison, rien de semblable s'est passé dans NCISLA (dommage, j'ai envie de dire), car de mon point de vue, il serait bien que Densi avance un peu. Je sais, je suis trop impatiente mais quand même ! _

_Merci pour vos messages et reviews.  
>Juste 2 paragraphes mais j'avais envie de voir un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brut -)<br>J'ai modifié un peu le caractère de Kensi qui est trop … ou pas assez … dans le second chapitre. _

* * *

><p>L'enquête venait de se terminée. Les quatre agents retournaient tous à l'OPS pour faire leurs rapports écrits à Hetty. Deeks était plus que silencieux sur le trajet du retour, mais Kensi savait que cette enquête lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.<p>

Cette enquête avait porté sur un marine qui tabassait et violait sa fille de 7 ans. Marty fût immédiatement touché par la détresse de la jeune fille, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux les appels au secours qu'il avait lui-même fait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Heureusement, pour Isabella (_la fille du militaire_), le NCIS était arrivé à temps et avait pu limiter les dégâts physiques. Marty avait promis de venir lui rendre visite chez sa grand-mère.

Tout le monde s'affairait tranquillement à leurs rapports, pressés, sans doute d'en finir avec cette affaire. Deeks se leva et parapha son rapport et le déposa dans la bannette de Hetty, puis se dirigea vers la salle de sport pour taper ce vieux sac de sable sur qui tous les agents du NCIS passaient leurs nerfs.

- **_Kensi_** : Hey ! Tu veux qu'on parle ?

- **_Deeks_**, _haussant les épaules _: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- **_Kensi : _**Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Deeks ? Sérieusement ?

Deeks ne répondait pas, il continuait de taper dans le punching ball, ignorant totalement sa coéquipière qui voyait bien qu'il aurait besoin de parler.

- **_Kensi,_** _soupirant_ : Deeks, parle-moi ! Je sais que cette affaire t'as fait du mal, qu'elle te fait penser à ce que tu as vécu.

Elle contourna le sac en cuir et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Deeks.

- **_Deeks, _**_s'énervant_ : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je comprends cette gosse ? Que j'en aie mal pour elle que personne n'est rien vu. Sans doute parce qu'il est plus facile de regarder le trottoir que de voir le problème des gens !

- **_Kensi : _**Je te comprends Deeks, mais il faut que tu fasses la part des choses, ce qui t'es arrivé à toi, n'est pas forcément ce qui lui est arrivée.

- **_Deeks, _**_se reculant de Kensi__** :**_ Tu me comprends ? Kenz' ? T'en es sûre ? Ton père t'a frappé ? Ton père t'a terrorisée quand tu étais gosse ?

- **_Kensi :_** Non, mais je te rappelle que mon père est décédé quand j'avais 15 ans.

- **_Deeks_**_, s'énervant de plus en plus__** :**_ Oh pardon, mais tu n'as pas le monopole de l'enfance triste ! Tu n'as pas tiré sur ton père ok ? Tu n'as pas dû faire ce choix, parce que même si mon choix était nécessaire, j'ai malgré tout tiré sur mon père, qui était certes un salaud mais il restait mon père !

- **_Kensi, _**_abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre__** :**_ Tu sais ce que tu es Martin Deeks

Deeks comprit qu'il avait été trop loin, Kensi ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, il savait que quand sa collègue mettait nom et prénom dans la même phrase elle était prête à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle et souffla un « _désolé_ » mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Il avait osé lui parler de son père mort, chose qu'elle lui avait raconté en se confiant à lui, et certainement pas pour qu'il s'en resserve contre elle, lorsqu'elle voulait lui remonté le moral. Ah non !

- **_Kensi_**, _criant_ : Tu n'es qu'un crétin, qu'un adolescent attardé, un gamin qui refuse de grandir ! Oui, tu as tiré sur ton père parce qu'il te battait ! Oui, tu as eu une enfance de merde ! Je ne doute pas que tu doives vivre avec tous les jours mais tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur mon enfance ! Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Je t'ai dit des choses parce que je te fais confiance Deeks, pas pour que tu me les envois dans la tête quand tu as passé une mauvaise journée ! Tu ne sais pas dire ce que tu ressens, alors tu préfères blesser les personnes auxquelles tu tiens !

Callen qui entendait hurler depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes arriva dans la salle de sport, mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de prononcer un seul mot que Deeks prit la parole.

- **_Deeks_**, _levant les bras_ : Voilà Superman à la rescousse de sa collègue. Tu veux nous parler de ton enfance aussi Callen ?

- **_Callen, _**_ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre_ : Pardon Deeks ? tu as un problème ?

- **_Deeks _**: On t'a rien demandé il me semble et tu te pointes comme ça !

- **_Callen, _**_prenant Deeks par le bras_: Écoute mon vieux, tu commences à me fatiguer d'hurler comme ça. Non, je ne tiens pas à parler de mon enfance avec toi, car je ne le fais qu'avec mes amis et on dirait qu'aujourd'hui, tu as juste décidé d'être un sale con !

Les yeux bleus de Deeks devinrent soudainement noirs et alors qu'il allait répondre à l'attaque de Callen, ce dernier lui dit de dégager ! Callen s'approcha de Kensi pour lui demander si tout allait bien, elle fit signe de la tête et prit la direction de la sortie.

- **_Callen_** : Laisse-le tranquille pour ce soir, il va se calmer et tout ira mieux demain

- **_Kensi,_** _ triste: Si tu le dis_

_À suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire si ! _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Parce que je sais que pour vos petits cœurs, il vous est difficile de ne pas résister à Densi, alors rien que pour vous, la suite et fin ... J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop fleur bleue. Attention, ne prenez pas l'habitude d'avoir un post tous les jours quand même, mais c'est cadeaux pour aujourd'hui.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Marty arriva à l'OPS, visiblement de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir, il lança un « <em>Salut<em> » collectif à ses amis et s'installa à son bureau. Tout le monde lui répondit et Kensi lui lança même un « _Salut partenaire _».

- **_Deeks,_** _sans même lever la tête_ : Je ne te parle pas à toi.

- **_Kensi,_** _prit une grande respiration_ : Pardon ?

- **_Deeks_**, _lui souriant_ : Tu as bien entendu ! Tu utilises des mots que je ne comprends pas Kensi, tu sais je ne suis qu'un adolescent attardé, un gamin qui refuse de grandir.

Kensi se leva et alla répondre à son équipier quand Éric les siffla. Ils prirent tous la direction du bureau des opérations. Nell se tenait debout avec sa tablette tactile et leur montra le portrait d'un homme qui semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, ce dernier informaticien à la navy avait réussi à s'échapper des mains de ses bourreaux mais non sans avoir divulgué quelques informations classées secret défense. Ce dernier, Max Pitterson avait dévoilé des codes d'accès à certains comptes bancaires pour des opérations spéciales et donné un code d'accès pour un drone expérimental.

L'enquête dura une dizaine de jour, la tension entre Deeks et Kensi étaient toujours palpables mais les deux individus arrivaient à travailler ensemble. Quand ils étaient avec le reste de l'équipe, Deeks se comportait normalement, faisait quelques blagues, mais plus vraiment à l'attention de Kensi, mais lorsqu'il était qu'avec elle, c'était autre chose, là, il n'y avait plus le Deeks rigolo, il ne lui parlait plus. Alors Kensi parlait, faisant les questions et les réponses ce qui faisait sourie Deeks qui redevait parfois le Deeks fou amoureux de sa partenaire. Alors et pour les besoins de la fin de l'enquête Kensi et Nell firent équipe. Nell avait déjà pris ses marques sur le terrain avec Deeks et elle appréciait tout ce qui était piratage en direct, planque … tout le contraire de Deeks.

Un soir, alors que tout le monde alla fêter la fin de cette enquête autour d'un verre, Callen proposa à Deeks de les accompagner, mais ce dernier têtu comme une mule refusa, prétextant qu'il préférait aller surfer. Callen ne répondit rien, il prit Kensi par l'épaule et ils partirent prendre un dernier verre en évidant d'aborder le sujet « Deeks ».

[2 heures du matin].  
>Le loquet de la porte tournait et le petit clic indiquant que la porte fut ouverte se fit entendre ce qui fit dresser les oreilles de Monty. Il se dirigea vers la porte et reçu une caresse, ce dernier connaissant la personne, reprit la direction de son panier. La personne qui venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, marchait doucement afin de ne réveiller personne. Elle s'arrêta pour retirer ses chaussures et attrapa le T-shirt bleu clair posé sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se déshabilla dans le salon et enfila le maillot en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux et se dirigeait sans difficulté malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et mit quelques minutes à trouver la silhouette qui se trouvait dans le lit. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers le lit et bouscula un peu son occupant « <em>Laisse-moi un peu de place<em> » et sans même dire un seul mot, l'occupant du lit, lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vient si réfugier tout en se calant tout contre lui.

- **_Kensi, _**_chuchotant __**:**_ Je ne sais pas comment se passait ta collaboration avec Nell mais elle parle tout le temps du boulot, elle utilise des mots que je ne comprends pas, et surtout, elle ne comprend pas mon humour.

- **_Deeks:_** hm

- **_Kensi, _**_qui continuait à parler sans cesse depuis environ 20 minutes__** :**_ On est toujours fâchés ?

- **_Deeks :_** Si je te dis non, tu te tais ?

Kensi se retourna et faisait maintenant face à son ami, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle mit sa main sur son bras et commença à le caresser de haut en bas, voyant aucune réaction de la part de Deeks, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, elle pouvait l'apercevoir grâce à la lumière qui était filtrée par les stores de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de s'approcher encore un plus et posa la main sur le joue de Deeks puis approcha ses lèvres de ce dernier et l'embrassa tendrement.

- **_Deeks:_**_ Kenz '_

- **_Kensi_**, _chuchotant_ : Tu me manques Deeks, _dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau_.

Ce dernier mit ses mains autour de sa partenaire et elle en profita pour se mettre sur lui à califourchon. Elle continua de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, puis descendit dans son cou, puis lui susurra un « _laisse-toi faire_ » au creux de l'oreille et continua sa descente sur le torse du jeune homme. Deeks se laissa bien entendu faire et profitait de cet instant. Kensi remonta alors vers lui et elle retira son T-shirt et plaqua sa poitrine contre la peau chaude de son amant.

- **_Kensi_** : On est toujours fâchés ?

- **_Deeks, _**_éclatant de rire_: Non, je ne pense pas. _Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant_.

Il avait assez profité à son goût et prit donc les choses en main. Il pivota légèrement sur le côté afin d'être au-dessus de Kensi, il redécouvrait ce corps qu'il avait déjà parcouru une première fois après une soirée où il avait enfin dit, en quelques sortes ses sentiments « _Je veux être chez moi, avec toi_ ». Il l'embrassa de plus belle et elle l'attira plus contre elle, comme pour être sûre que cela était bien réel. Après une étreinte des plus passionnelles, elle se cala contre lui, croisant ses doigts dans les siens.

- **_Kensi_** : Je n'aime pas quand tu ne me parles pas !

- **_Deeks_**, _passant son bras sous sa tête_ : Je vois ça, _dit-il en lui embrassant la tête._

- **_Deeks_**_, se raclant la gorge_. Euh Kenz' je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été cool avec toi et que je t'ai fait du mal. Je … C'est toujours plus facile de faire souffrir les personnes qu'on aime.

Il resserra son étreinte envers sa partenaire et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

[5 heures du matin]  
>Kensi commença à frissonner, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son amant, elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Deeks pour aller attraper le maillot qu'elle avait auparavant, mais le fait de bouger réveilla son coéquipier.<p>

- **_Deeks_** : Tu pars ?

- **_Kensi, _**_se rapprochant de lui_: Non, j'ai juste froid, j'essaie d'attraper un T-shirt.

- **_Deeks, _**_souriant _: Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, je connais une façon de se réchauffer

- **_Kensi, _**_se collant à lui_: ah oui ?

- **_Deeks:_**_ hm hm_

Deeks l'enlaça à nouveau et parsema des baisers un peu partout sur son corps, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement la jeune femme.

- **_Kensi:_** On va déraper Deeks

- **_Deeks_** : Alors dérapons.

Ils refirent l'amour toujours avec ce mélange de force et de douceur. Le réveil sonna à 6h30 et Deeks abattit son bras sur ce dernier. Il embrasse Kensi et se leva pour aller promener Monty.  
>La jeune femme se leva et alla dans la cuisine où elle aperçut Deeks en train de boire son café debout, il était en train de parler avec son chien et cela amusa beaucoup Kensi. Elle se plaça derrière lui, se collant contre lui et mit ses mains contre le torse de son amant.<p>

- **_Kensi:_** hm, bonjour!

- **_Deeks, _**_lui saisissant une de ses mains_: Salut.

Elle le contourna pour s'asseoir près de lui et remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux.

- **_Kensi:_** Ça va?

- **_Deeks_** : Ouais impec', tiens je t'ai pris un double expresso avec lait d'amende.

- **_Kensi_** : Merci, tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit ? _dit-elle en souriant._

- **_Deeks_** : Si ! si, bien sûr que si, quoique j'ai été dérangé vers 2 heures du mat' par quelqu'un qui dort en travers du lit et qui tire toute la couverture vers elle

- **_Kensi_**, _lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule_ : Même pas vrai ! enfin pas cette nuit. Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas partager ta couverture ? ton lit ?

- **_Deeks_**, _jouant avec la touillette de son café_ : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Kensi se leva, tirant sur le T-shirt de son compagnon qui était malgré tout un peu court et mit ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre celui de Deeks.

- **_Kensi_** : Je n'ai pas dû être assez claire cette nuit.

- **_Deeks _**: Faut croire que je n'ai pas tout compris le message. En même temps, pour ma défense, je dormais.

- **_Kensi, _**_l'embrassant _: Alors maintenant que tu es bien réveillé, je vais être plus claire. _Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et lui sourit_. On avance tous les deux Deeks ensemble, main dans la main.

- **_Deeks _**: Ouah !

- **_Kensi, _**_se serra contre lui et l'embrassa_: Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller à l'OPS, je ne voudrais pas sentir ton odeur toute la journée, je risque d'avoir du mal à me concentrer, _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain_. Par contre j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me frotter le dos.

Kensi et Deeks prirent chacun leur voiture pour se rendre au NCIS. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte Sam remarqua immédiatement le petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas hier lorsqu'elle était partie.

- **_Sam:_** Tout va bien Kensi ?

- **_Kensi, _**_souriant plus largement _: Très bien merci

- **_Sam _**: On dirait que la nuit a été bonne pour toi.

- **_Kensi _**: J'ai plutôt bien dormi merci

- **_Sam _**: Y a quelque chose de changer ce matin, non ?

Alors que Callen s'approchait de ses collègues, intrigué par la conversation, Deeks arriva et lança son traditionnel « _salut_ » collectif.

- **_Sam et G_** : Salut Deeks. _Les garçons se tournèrent vers Kensi_. Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Deeks ?

- **_Kensi_**, _avec un sourire_ : Bonjour Deeks

- **_Deeks:_** Salut

- **_G_**, _haussant un sourcil_ : Tiens Deeks, tu tombes bien, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de changé chez Kensi

- **_Deeks_**_, regardant Kensi de haut en bas : _Je ne pense pas ! Tu as été chez le coiffeur ? Non, parce que les gars si elle a été chez le coiffeur et qu'on n'a pas remarqué, on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- **_Kensi_**_ : _Non, je ne suis pas allée chez le coiffeur

- **_Deeks_**_ : _ouf ! Je sais ! _dit-il en montrant du doigt sa collègue qui lui soutenant le regarde genre « si tu dis quoi que ce soit t'es un homme mort »_ elle a un œil noir et l'autre marron

- **_Sam,_**_ en __capitulant_**_:_**_ hahaha_

Éric siffla l'assemblée quand tout à coup

- **_Callen_** : Mais vous vous reparlez ?

- **_Kensi_** : Bien sûr qu'on se parle, on est coéquipier

- **_Callen_** : Non, non, tu m'as très bien compris

Kensi lui sourit et ils allèrent tous à la rencontre d'Éric.

Fin


End file.
